culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Top of the Pops
| executive_producer = Johnnie Stewart (1964–73) Robin Nash (1973–80) Michael Hurll (1980–88) Paul Ciani (1988–91) Stanley Appel (1991–94) Ric Blaxill (1994–97) Chris Cowey (1997–2003) Andi Peters (2003–05) Mark Cooper (2005–) | producer = Neville Wortman Stanley Dorfman Colin Charman Mel Cornish Brian Whitehouse Phil Bishop Mark Wells Jeff Simpson Barrie Kelly Dominic Smith Sally Wood Stephanie McWhinnie | runtime = 25–60 minutes | network = BBC One (1964–2005, 2006–present) BBC TV (1964) BBC Two (2005–06) | picture_format = 4:3 (1964–2000) 16:9 (2001–present) | first_aired ='Weekly run:' – Christmas specials: | last_aired = present | related = Top of the Pops 2 Top Gear of the Pops Top of the Pops Reloaded TOTP@Play | website = http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b00704hg }} Top of the Pops, also known as TOTP, is a British music chart television programme, made by the BBC and originally broadcast weekly between 1 January 1964 and 30 July 2006. It was traditionally shown every Thursday evening on BBC One, except for a short period on Fridays in mid-1973 before being again moved to Fridays in 1996, and then to Sundays on BBC Two in 2005. Each weekly programme consisted of performances from some of that week's best-selling popular music artists, with a rundown of that week's singles chart. Additionally, there was a special edition of the programme on Christmas Day (and usually, until 1984, a second such edition a few days after Christmas), featuring some of the best-selling singles of the year. With its high viewing figures the show became a significant part of British popular culture. Although the weekly show was cancelled in 2006,Show's over for Top of the Pops, The Guardian, 20 June 2006. the Christmas special has continued. It also survives as Top of the Pops 2, which began in 1994 and features vintage performances from the Top of the Pops archives. In the 1990s, the show's format was sold to several foreign broadcasters in the form of a franchise package, and at one point various versions of the show were shown in nearly 100 countries. Editions of the programme from the 1970s (and now 1980s) are being repeated on most Thursdays and Fridays on BBC Four, although episodes featuring disgraced presenters and artists such as Jimmy Savile, Dave Lee Travis and Gary Glitter are not repeated. History in Manchester on 1 January 1964.]] Top of the Pops was created by BBC producer Johnnie Stewart, inspired by the popular Teen and Twenty Disc Club which aired on Radio Luxembourg. It was first aired in 1964 and was originally based on the Top 20. By 1970 the Top 30 was being used and the show was extended from 30 to 45 minutes duration. The show was also now shown in colour following the BBC1 upgrade in November 1969. A switch to the Top 40 was made in 1984. (Radio One also changed to the Top 30 in the early 70s and to the Top 40 in 1978). The show saw many changes through the decades, in style, design, fashion and taste. It periodically had some aspect of its title sequence, logo and theme tune, format, or set design altered in some way, keeping the show looking modern despite its age. The programme had several executive producers during its run (although not all were billed as such), in charge of the overall production of the show, although specific content on individual shows was sometimes decided by other producers. When Stewart left the show in 1973, after nearly 10 years in charge, he was replaced by Robin Nash. Both Stewart and Nash made brief returns to the show as producer after they left, in 1976 and 1981 respectively. Stewart devised the rules which governed how the show would operate: the programme would always end with the number one record, which was the only record that could appear in consecutive weeks. The show would include the highest new entry and (if not featured in the previous week) the highest climber on the charts, and omit any song going down in the chart.(2005). A record would not appear twice until it had made the Top 30. "Johnnie Stewart Television producer who put Top Of The Pops on top". The Guardian, 6 May 2005 Tracks could be featured in consecutive weeks in different formats. For example, if a song was played over the chart countdown or the closing credits, then it was acceptable for the act to appear in the studio the following week. These rules were sometimes interpreted flexibly and were more formally relaxed from 1997 when records descending the charts were featured more regularly, possibly as a response to the changing nature of the Top 40 (in the late 1990s and early 2000s climbers in the charts were a rarity, with almost all singles peaking at their debut position). When the programme's format changed in November 2003, it concentrated increasingly on the top 10. Later, during the BBC Two era, the top 20 was regarded as the main cut-off point, with the exception made for up and coming bands below the top 20. Singles from below the top 40 (within the top 75) were shown if the band were up and coming or had a strong selling album. If a single being performed was below the top 40, just the words "New Entry" were shown and not the chart position. The show was originally intended to run for only a few programmes but lasted over 42 years, reaching landmark episodes of 500, 1,000, 1,500 and 2,000 in the years 1973, 1983, 1992 and 2002 respectively. The first show Top of the Pops was first broadcast on Wednesday, 1 January 1964 at 6:35 pm. It was produced in Studio A on Dickenson Road in Rusholme, Manchester. DJ Jimmy Savile presented the first show live from the Manchester studio (with a brief link to Alan Freeman in London to preview the following week's programme), which featured (in order) the Rolling Stones with "I Wanna Be Your Man", Dusty Springfield with "I Only Want to Be with You", the Dave Clark Five with "Glad All Over", the Hollies with "Stay", the Swinging Blue Jeans with "Hippy Hippy Shake" and the Beatles with "I Want to Hold Your Hand", that week's number one – throughout its history, the programme proper always (with very few exceptions) finished with the best-selling single of the week, although there often was a separate play-out track. 1960s and 1970s Later in 1964, the broadcast time was moved to one hour later, at 7:35 pm, and the show moved from Wednesdays to what became its regular Thursday slot. Additionally its length was extended by 5 minutes to 30 minutes. For the first three years Alan Freeman, David Jacobs, Pete Murray and Jimmy Savile rotated presenting duties, with the following week's presenter also appearing at the end of each show, although this practice ceased from October 1964 onwards. Neville Wortman filled in as director/producer on Johnnie Stewart's holiday break. In the first few editions, Denise Sampey was the "disc girl", who would be seen to put the record on a turntable before the next act played their track. However, a Mancunian model, Samantha Juste, became the regular disc girl after a few episodes, a role she performed until 1967. With the birth of BBC Radio 1 in 1967, new Radio 1 DJs were added to the roster – Stuart Henry, Emperor Rosko, Simon Dee and Kenny Everett. Local photographer Harry Goodwin was hired to provide shots of non-appearing artists, and also to provide backdrops for the chart run-down. He would continue in the role until 1973. After two years at the Manchester Dickenson Road Studios, the show moved to London (considered to be better located for bands to appear), initially for six months at BBC TV Centre Studio 2 and then to the larger Studio G at BBC Lime Grove Studios in mid-1966 to provide space for the Top of the Pops Orchestra, which was introduced at this time to provide live instrumentation on some performances (previously, acts had generally mimed to the records). In November 1969, with the introduction of colour, the show returned to BBC TV Centre, where it stayed until 1991, when it moved to Elstree Studios Studio C. For a while in the early 1970s, non-chart songs were played on a more regular basis, to reflect the perceived growing importance of album sales, as well as a New Release spot and a feature of a new act, dubbed Tip for the Top. These features were dropped after a while, although the programme continued to feature new releases on a regular basis for the rest of the decade. During its heyday, it attracted 15 million viewers each week. The peak TV audience of 19 million was recorded in 1979, during the ITV strike, with only BBC1 and BBC2 on air. Christmas Top Of The Pops A year end Christmas show featuring a 'review' of the year's biggest hits was inaugurated on 24 December 1964, and has continued every year since. From 1965 onwards, the special edition was broadcast on Christmas Day (although not in 1966 ) and from the same year, a second edition was broadcast in the days after Christmas, varying depending on the schedule, but initially regularly on 26 December. The first was shown on 26 December 1965. The second programme was discontinued after 1984. In 1973, there was just one show, airing on Christmas Day. In place of the traditional second show, Jimmy Savile hosted a look back at the first 10 years of TOTP, broadcast on 27 December. In 1975, the first of the two shows was broadcast prior to Christmas Day, airing on 23 December, followed by the traditional Christmas Day show two days later. The 1978 Christmas Day show was disrupted due to industrial action at the BBC, requiring a change in format to the broadcast. The first show, due to be screened on 21 December, was not shown at all because BBC1 was off the air. For Christmas Day, Noel Edmonds (presenting his last ever edition of TOTP) hosted the show from the 'TOTP Production Office' with clips taken from various editions of the show broadcast during the year and new studio footage performed without an audience. The format was slightly tweaked for the Christmas Day edition in 1981, with the Radio 1 DJs choosing their favourite tracks of the year and the following edition on 31 December featuring the year's number 1 hits. 1980s In 1980, Nash was replaced by Michael Hurll, who introduced more of a "party" atmosphere to the show, with performances often accompanied by balloons and cheerleaders, and more audible audience noise and cheering. Guest co-presenters and a music news feature were introduced for a short while, but had ceased by the end of 1980. The chart rundown was split into three sections in the middle of the programme, with the final Top 10 section initially featuring clips of the songs' videos, although this became rarer over the next few years. An occasional feature showing the American music scene with Jonathan King was introduced in November 1981, and ran every few weeks until February 1985. In January 1985, a Breakers section, featuring short video clips of tracks in the lower end of the Top 40, was introduced, and this continued for most weeks until March 1994. Although the programme had been broadcast live in its early editions, it had been recorded on the day before transmission for many years. However, from May 1981, the show was sometimes broadcast live for a few editions each year, and this practice continued on an occasional basis (often in the week of a bank holiday, when the release of the new chart was delayed, and for some special editions) for the rest of the decade. The programme moved in September 1985 to a new regular half-hour timeslot of 7pm on Thursdays, where it would remain until June 1996. The end of 1988 was marked by a special 70-minute edition of the show broadcast on 31 December 1988, to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the first show. The pre-recorded programme featured the return of the original four presenters (Savile, Freeman, Murray and Jacobs) as well as numerous presenters from the show's history, anchored by Paul Gambaccini and Mike Read. Numerous clips from the history of the show were included in between acts performing in the studio, which included Cliff Richard, Engelbert Humperdinck, Lulu, The Four Tops, David Essex, Mud, Status Quo, Shakin' Stevens, The Tremeloes and from the very first edition, The Swinging Blue Jeans. Sandie Shaw, The Pet Shop Boys and Wet Wet Wet were billed in the Radio Times to appear, but none featured in the show other than Shaw in compilation clips. Paul Ciani took over as producer in 1988. The following year, in an attempt to fit more songs in the allocated half hour, he restricted the duration of studio performances to three minutes, and videos to two minutes, a practice which was largely continued until May 1997. In July 1990, he introduced a rundown of the Top 5 albums, which continued on a monthly basis until May 1991. Ciani had to step down due to illness in 1991, when Hurll returned as producer to cover for two months (and again for a brief time as holiday cover in 1992). 1991: 'Year Zero' revamp From 1967, the show had become closely associated with the BBC radio station Radio 1, usually being presented by DJs from the station, and between 1988 and 1991 the programme was simulcast on the radio station in FM stereo. However, during the last few years of the 1980s the association became less close, and was severed completely (although not permanently) in a radical shake-up known as the 'Year Zero' revamp. Following a fall in viewing figures and a general perception that the show had become 'uncool' (acts like The Clash had refused to appear in the show in previous years), a radical new format was introduced by incoming executive producer Stanley Appel (who had worked on the programme since 1966 as cameraman, production assistant, director and stand-in producer ) in October 1991, in which the Radio 1 DJs were replaced by a team of relative unknowns, such as Claudia Simon and Tony Dortie who had previously worked for Children's BBC, 17-year-old local radio DJ Mark Franklin, Steve Anderson, Adrian Rose and Elayne Smith, who was replaced by Femi Oke in 1992. A brand new theme tune ('Now Get Out Of That'), title sequence and logo were introduced, and the entire programme moved from BBC Television Centre in London to BBC Elstree Centre in Borehamwood. The new presenting team would take turns hosting (initially usually in pairs but sometimes solo), and would often introduce acts in an out-of-vision voiceover over the song's instrumental introduction. They would sometimes even conduct short informal interviews with the performers, and initially the Top 10 countdown was run without any voiceover. Rules relating to performance were also altered meaning acts had to sing live as opposed to the backing tracks for instruments and mimed vocals for which the show was known. To incorporate the shift of dominance towards American artists, more use was made of out-of-studio performances, with acts in America able to transmit their song to the Top of the Pops audience "via satellite". These changes were widely unpopular and much of the presenting team were axed within a year, leaving the show hosted solely by Dortie and Franklin (apart from the Christmas Day editions, when both presenters appeared) from October 1992, on a week-by-week rotation. 1994–1997 By 1994, much of the 'Year Zero' revamp was quickly undone and the arrival of Ric Blaxill as producer in February 1994 signalled a return to presentation from established Radio 1 DJs Simon Mayo, Mark Goodier, Nicky Campbell and Bruno Brookes. Blaxill expanded the use of "via satellite" performances, taking the acts out of studios and concert halls and setting them against landmark backdrops. As a consequence, Bon Jovi performed Always from Niagara Falls and Celine Dion beamed in Think Twice from Miami Beach. The last remnants of the Year Zero revamp were replaced in 1995, when a new title sequence, logo and theme tune were introduced (the logo having first been introduced on the new programme Top of the Pops 2 some months previous), coinciding with the introduction of a new set. Blaxill also increasingly experimented with handing presenting duties to celebrities, commonly contemporary comedians and pop stars who were not in the charts at that time. In an attempt to keep the links between acts as fresh as the performances themselves, the so-called "golden mic" was used by, amongst others, Kylie Minogue, Meat Loaf, Des Lynam, Chris Eubank, Damon Albarn, Harry Hill, Jack Dee, Lulu and Jarvis Cocker. Radio 1 DJs still presented occasionally, notably Lisa I'Anson, Steve Lamacq, Jo Whiley and Chris Evans. TOTP was traditionally shown on a Thursday night, but was moved to a Friday starting on 14 June 1996, originally at 7 pm, but then shifted to 7.30 pm, a change which placed the programme up against the soap opera Coronation Street on ITV. This began a major decline in audience figures as fans were forced to choose between Top of the Pops and an episode of the soap. 1997–2003 In 1997, incoming producer Chris Cowey phased out the use of celebrities and established a rotating team (similar to the 1991 revamp, although much more warmly received) of former presenters of youth music magazine The O-Zone Jayne Middlemiss and Jamie Theakston as well as Radio 1 DJs Jo Whiley and Zoë Ball. The team was later augmented by Kate Thornton and Gail Porter. Chris Cowey in particular instigated a set of 'back to basics' changes when he took over the show. In 1998, a remixed version of the classic 'Whole Lotta Love' theme tune previously used in the 1970s was introduced, accompanied by a new 1960s-inspired logo and title sequence. Cowey also began to export the brand overseas with localised versions of the show on air in Germany, France, the Netherlands, Belgium and Italy by 2003. Finally, the programme returned to its previous home of BBC Television Centre in 2001, where it remained until its cancellation in 2006. 2003: All New Top of the Pops On 28 November 2003 (three months after the appointment of Andi Peters as executive producer), the show saw one of its most radical overhauls since the ill-fated 1991 'Year Zero' revamp in what was widely reported as a make-or-break attempt to revitalise the long-running series. In a break with the previous format, the show played more up-and-coming tracks ahead of any chart success, and also featured interviews with artists and a music news feature called "24/7". Most editions of the show were now broadcast live, for the first time since 1991 (apart from a couple of editions in 1994). The launch show, which was an hour long, was notable for a performance of "Flip Reverse" by Blazin' Squad, featuring hordes of hooded teenagers choreographed to dance around the outside of BBC Television Centre. Although the first edition premièred to improved ratings, the All New format, hosted by MTV presenter Tim Kash, quickly returned to low ratings and brought about scathing reviews.[https://www.independent.co.uk/news/media/lets-kill-top-of-the-pops-575378.html Let's kill Top of the Pops], The Independent, 2 December 2003[http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/3253136.stm Your reviews: Top of the Pops], BBC News, 1 December 2003 Kash continued to host the show, but Radio 1 DJs Reggie Yates and Fearne Cotton (who had each presented a few shows in 2003, before the revamp) were brought back to co-host alongside him, before Kash was completely dropped by the BBC, later taking up a new contract at MTV. The show continued to be hosted by Reggie Yates and Fearne Cotton (usually together, but occasionally solo) on Friday evenings until 8 July 2005. On 30 July 2004, the show took place outside a studio environment for the first time by broadcasting outside in Gateshead. Girls Aloud, Busted, Will Young and Jamelia were among the performers that night. 2004–2005: Move to BBC Two By November 2004, viewing figures had plummeted to below three million, prompting an announcement by the BBC that the show was going to move, again, to Sunday evenings on BBC Two, thus losing the prime-time slot on BBC One that it had maintained for more than forty years.[http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/tv_and_radio/4051231.stm Top of the Pops leaves BBC One], BBC News, 29 November 2004. Retrieved 14 May 2006 This move was widely reported as a final "sidelining" of the show, and perhaps signalled its likely cancellation. At the time, it was insisted that this was so that the show would air immediately after the official announcement of the new top 40 chart on Radio 1, as it was thought that by the following Friday, the chart seemed out-of-date. The final Top of the Pops to be shown on BBC One (barring Christmas and New Year specials) was broadcast on Monday 11 July 2005, which was edition number 2,166. The first edition on BBC Two was broadcast on 17 July 2005 at 7.00pm with presenter Fearne Cotton. After the move to Sundays, Cotton continued to host with a different guest presenter each week, such as Rufus Hound or Richard Bacon. On a number of occasions, however, Reggie Yates would step in, joined by female guest presenters such as Lulu and Anastacia. Viewing figures during this period averaged around 1½ million. Shortly after the move to BBC Two, Peters resigned as executive producer.Andi Peters quits Top of the Pops, BBC News, 5 September 2005 He was replaced by the BBC's Creative Head of Music Entertainment Mark Cooper, while producer Sally Wood remained to oversee the show on a weekly basis. 2006: Cancellation On 20 June 2006, the show was formally cancelled and it was announced that the last edition would be broadcast on 30 July 2006. Edith Bowman co-presented its hour-long swansong, along with Jimmy Savile (who was the main presenter on the first show), Reggie Yates, Mike Read, Pat Sharp, Sarah Cawood, Dave Lee Travis, Rufus Hound, Tony Blackburn and Janice Long. The final day of recording was 26 July 2006[http://catalogue.bbc.co.uk/catalogue/infax/programme/LMEI468T TOTP: The Final Countdown (Rec:2006-07-26 Tx:2006-07-30)], BBC Programme Catalogue and featured archive footage and tributes, including the Rolling Stones – the very first band to appear on Top of the Pops – opening with "The Last Time", the Spice Girls, David Bowie, Wham!, Madonna, Beyoncé, Gnarls Barkley, the Jackson 5, Sonny and Cher and Robbie Williams. The show closed with a final countdown, topped by Shakira, as her track "Hips Don't Lie" (featuring Wyclef Jean) had climbed back up to number one on the UK Singles Chart earlier in the day. The show ended with Savile ultimately turning the lights off in the empty studio. Fearne Cotton, who was the current presenter, was unavailable to co-host for the final edition due to her filming of ITV's Love Island in Fiji but kicked off the show with a quick introduction recorded on location, saying "It's still number one, it's Top of the Pops". BARB reported the final show's viewing figures as 3.98 million. Since the last episode featured no live acts in the studio, the honour of being the last act to actually perform on a weekly episode of TOTP goes to Snow Patrol with "Chasing Cars" in the penultimate edition; the last act ever featured visually on a weekly Top of the Pops was Girls Aloud, as part of the closing sequence of bands performing on the show throughout the years. They were shown performing "Love Machine". 2006–present: After the end The magazine and TOTP2 have both survived despite the show's axing, and the Christmas editions also continue after returning to BBC One. However, the TOTP website, which the BBC had originally promised would continue, is now no longer updated, although many of the old features of the site – interviews, music news, reviews – have remained, now in the form of the Radio 1-affiliated TOTP ChartBlog accessible via the remains of the old website. Calls for its return In October 2008, British Culture Secretary Andy Burnham and Manchester indie band the Ting Tings called for the show to return.[http://www.nme.com/news/the-ting-tings/40496 The Tings Tings: "Bring back Top of the Pops"], NME, 17 October 2008 On 29 October 2008, Simon Cowell stated in an interview that he would be willing to buy the rights to Top of the Pops from the BBC. The corporation responded that they had not been formally approached by Cowell,[http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/7699262.stm Cowell wants to take TOTP to ITV], BBC News, 30 October 2008 and that in any case the format was not "up for sale". In November 2008, it was reported by The Times and other newspapers that the weekly programme was to be revived in 2009, but the BBC said there were no such plans.BBC rules out TOTP return, Music Week, 17 November 2008 In July 2009, Pet Shop Boys singer Neil Tennant criticised the BBC for ending the programme, stating that new acts were missing out on "that great moment of being crowned that week's Kings of Pop"."Tennant slams BBC for ending TOTP", BBC News, 18 July 2009 In early 2015 there was increased speculation of a return of the show including rumours that Dermot O'Leary might present alongside Fearne Cotton. According to a report in the Daily Mirror, a BBC insider stated that ″some at the highest level are massive supporters of the plan a return and have given the go-ahead." The move of the UK charts to a Friday due to take place in summer 2015 was also said to favour the possibility of a return, making it ″the perfect tie-in″ and a ″perfect start to the weekend″, but no weekly return has occurred. BBC Four reruns In April 2011, the BBC began to reshow Top of the Pops on Thursday nights on BBC Four beginning with the equivalent show from 35 years earlier in a 7:30pm–8:00pm slot approximating to the time the programme was traditionally shown. The first programme shown, 1 April 1976, was chosen because it was from approximately this episode onwards that most editions remain in the BBC archive. The repeat programmes come in two versions; the first is edited down to fit in the 30 minute 7:30 slot, the second is shown normally twice overnight in the following weekend, and is usually complete. However both the short and longer editions can be edited for a number of reasons. Potentially offensive content to modern audiences is cut (for example the Barron Knights' in-studio performance of "Food For Thought" on the 13 December 1979 edition including a segment parodying Chinese takeaways using mannerisms that may now be viewed as offensive), and cinematic film footage can be truncated, replaced or removed entirely due to the costs to the BBC of reshowing such footage. The BBC also makes the repeats available on BBC iPlayer. The repeats are continuing as of July 2017 with episodes from 1984. Following the Jimmy Savile allegations, from October 2012, episodes featuring Jimmy Savile ceased to be broadcast. Following the arrest of Dave Lee Travis by Operation Yewtree officers, and the subsequent prosecution, acquittal, retrial, further acquittal on all but one minor charge and failed appeal, episodes featuring Travis were also omitted. Episodes featuring Mike Smith are also not included in the run due to the presenter declining to sign licence extensions to permit rebroadcast. Smith died in August 2014 and the BBC continues to honour his wishes. Due to these broadcasting restrictions and the occasional missed weeks in the original run due to strikes and other reasons (an episode was not made for 1 June 1978 due to the BBC showing the 1978 FIFA World Cup ), other programmes are shown on some Thursday nights to make up the shortfall in the number of programmes in a given year, in particular The Sky At Night and The BBC Proms. "Story of" Specials Prior to the 1976 BBC reruns shown in 2011, the BBC produced a special programme, "The Story Of 1976". This comprised excerpts from the 1976 programmes, interspersed with new interviews with people discussing the time period. They have produced similar programmes prior to subsequent annual reruns for 1977 in 2012, 1978 in 2013, 1979 in 2014, 1980 in 2015, 1981 on 8 January and 1982 in 17 June 2016 and 1983 and 1984 on 6 January 2017 and 4th June 2017 etc. "Big Hits" compilation A series of compilation of big hits with captions on the screen about artist, people and songs from 1964–1975 and 1976 in 2011, 1977 in 2012, 1978 in 2013, 1979 in 2014, 1980 in 2015 and both 1981 in 8 January 2016 and 1982 in 17 June 2016 etc. Christmas and New Year specials Although the weekly Top of the Pops has been cancelled, the Christmas Specials have continued, hosted by Fearne Cotton and Reggie Yates. The Christmas specials are broadcast on Christmas Day afternoon on BBC One. Since 2008 (apart from 2010 and 2011), a New Year special has also been broadcast. The most recent festive editions of Top of the Pops were at the end of 2016, on Christmas Day and New Year's Eve. A new logo and title sequence were introduced from 2013, although earlier versions of the logo still appear on the studio set. The BBC's Head of Music Television, Mark Cooper, continues to oversee the programme as executive producer, while Stephanie McWhinnie replaced Wood as producer with effect from Christmas 2011. On 4 December 2017, Yates stepped down from hosting Top of the Pops due to comments he made regarding Jewish people and rappers. The BBC later announced Clara Amfo as Yates' replacement. Comic Relief specials The show was given a one-off revival (of sorts) for Comic Relief 2007 in the form of Top Gear of the Pops, presented by Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May. It was filmed at the Top Gear aerodrome studio in Surrey on Sunday, 11 March 2007, although it bore little resemblance to the usual Top of the Pops format. On 13 March 2009, Top of The Pops was once again revived, this time in its usual format, for a special live Comic Relief edition, airing on BBC Two while the main telethon took a break for the BBC News at Ten on BBC One. As with the Christmas specials the show was presented by Radio 1 duo Fearne Cotton and Reggie Yates with special guest presenter Noel Fielding and appearances from Dawn French, Jennifer Saunders, Claudia Winkleman, Jonathan Ross, Davina McCall (dancing in the audience and later as a Flo Rida dancer with Claudia Winkleman and French and Saunders) and David Tennant. Live performances – interspersed with Comic Relief appeal films – included acts such as Franz Ferdinand, Oasis, Take That, U2, James Morrison and Flo Rida (that week's Number 1). Kicking off the show was a performance from Rob Brydon and Ruth Jones in their Gavin & Stacey guises, feat. Tom Jones and Robin Gibb with "(Barry) Islands in the Stream", the Comic Relief single. Performers, performances and presenters In its extensive history, Top of the Pops has featured many artists, many of whom have appeared more than once on the show to promote many of their records. Green Day hold the record for the longest Top of the Pops performance: "Jesus of Suburbia" broadcast on 6 November 2005, lasted 9 minutes and 10 seconds. There is uncertainty about what was the shortest performance. In 2005, presenter Reggie Yates announced on the show that it was Super Furry Animals with "Do or Die", broadcast on 28 January 2000, clocking in at 95 seconds. However, "It's My Turn" by Angelic was 91 seconds on 16 June 2000 and, according to an August 2012 edition of TOTP2, "Here Comes the Summer" by the Undertones was just 84 seconds on 26 July 1979. Cliff Richard appeared the most times on the show, with almost 160 performances. Status Quo were the most frequent group with 106 performances. Miming Initially acts performing on the show mimed to the commercially released record, but in 1966 after discussions with the Musicians' Union, miming was banned. }} After a few weeks during which some bands' attempts to play as well as on their records were somewhat lacking, a compromise was reached whereby a specially recorded backing track was permitted – as long as all the musicians on the track were present in the studio. }} The TOTP Orchestra, led by Johnny Pearson, augmented the tracks when necessary. This set-up continued until 1980, when a protracted Musicians' Union strike resulted in the dropping of the live orchestra altogether and the use of pre-recorded tracks only. This accounts for a number of acts who never appeared on the show due to their reluctance to perform in this way. Highlights have included Jimi Hendrix who, on hearing someone else's track being played by mistake (in the days of live broadcast), mumbled "I don't know the words to that one, man", Shane MacGowan of The Pogues' drunken performance of "Fairytale of New York", a performance of "Roll with It" by Oasis in which Noel and Liam Gallagher exchanged roles with Noel miming to Liam's singing track and Liam pretending to play guitar, and John Peel's appearance as the mandolin soloist for Rod Stewart on "Maggie May". The miming policy also led to the occasional technical hitch. A famous example of this is the performance of "Martha's Harbour" in 1988 by All About Eve where the television audience at home could hear the song but the band and studio audience and personnel could not. As the opening verse of the song beamed out of the nation's television sets, the unknowing lead singer Julianne Regan remained silent on a stool on stage while Tim Bricheno (the only other band member present) did not play his guitar. An unseen stagehand apparently prompted them that something was wrong in time to mime along to the second verse. The band were invited back the following week, and chose to sing live. Occasionally bands played live, examples in the 1970s being The Four Seasons, The Who, John Otway, Sham 69, Eddie and the Hot Rods, Jimmy James and the Vagabonds, Heavy Metal Kids, Elton John, Typically Tropical, New Order, and David Bowie. In 1980, heavy metal band Iron Maiden played live on the show when they refused to mime to their single "Running Free". Solo artists and vocal groups were supposed to sing live to the Top Of The Pops Orchestra. Billy Ocean, Brotherhood Of Man, Hylda Baker and The Nolans all performed in this way. For a few years from 1991, the show adopted a live vocal to pre-recorded backing track policy. Performing "Smells Like Teen Spirit", Nirvana singer Kurt Cobain dropped his voice an octave and changed the opening line to "Load up on drugs, kill your friends"; the band also made it very clear that they were not playing their instruments. (Cobain later said during an interview that he wanted to sound more like Morrissey during the performance.) It also exposed a number of poor live singers, and was dropped as a general rule. It was not helped by the fact that it coincided with a sudden upsurge of chart success for dance tracks which were heavily sample-based and whose sound could not easily be reproduced in a TV studio – sampled vocals from other tracks had to be sung live. In its final few years miming had become less and less common, especially for bands, as studio technology became more reliable and artists were given the freedom to choose their performance style. Former Executive Producer Andi Peters stated that there was no policy on miming and said that it was entirely up to the performer if they wanted to sing live or mime. Dance troupes January to October 1964 – no dance troupes In the era before promotional videos were routinely produced for every charting single, the BBC would frequently have neither the band themselves nor alternative footage available for a song selected for the programme. In the first few months of the show in 1964, the director would just scan across the audience dancing in the absence of any other footage, but by October 1964 a decision was made to at least occasionally bring in a dance troupe with a choreographed routine to some of the tracks as a third option, and also to encourage the audience to dance in the show "otherwise they'd just stand around looking gormless". November 1964 to April 1968 – The Go-Jos An initial candidate troupe was the existing BBC TV Beat Girls, but an ex-dancer from the Beat Girls, Jo Cook, was eventually engaged to create a troupe, the all-female Go-Jos., with Cook as choreographer. The Go-Jos also worked outside of Top of the Pops, notably for two years on the Val Doonican show – Doonican said in 1968 "I thought the Gojos were fabulous, something really new. When I got my own television series I just had to have them with me." They were initially a three-piece (Pat Hughes for the first edition only, Linda Hotchkin and Jane Bartlett), but their number eventually grew to six (Hotchkin, Bartlett, Lesley Larbey, Wendy Hilhouse, Barbara van der Heyde and Thelma Bignell) with Cook as full-time choreographer. Lulu remembered of their costumes "They mostly wore white boots to the knee and short skirts and the camera would go up the skirt and it was all very risqué." Their Top of the Pops dancing style was critically described by a later performer as "very typical of the 1960s: hands on your hips, wiggle from side to side, wave your arms in the air and shake your head madly till it almost comes off", though Cook herself said of working on the Doonican show (of which she was dance director) comparing to Top of the Pops, "Pop steps are limited...With Val we have more scope, and we can work to get more of the feel of ballet into our numbers." May to June 1968 – Go-Jos/Pan's People transition In April 1968, a Top of the Pops choreographer, Virginia Mason, auditioned for dancers for a routine on Top of The Pops (Simon Says by the 1910 Fruitgum Company); two of whom that were successful (Ruth Pearson and Patricia "Dee Dee" Wilde) were part of the existing six-female dance troupe, Pan's People. Like the Go-Jos, this group was also partly drawn from ex-members of the Beat Girls. Although this routine did not make it onto the programme itself, in subsequent weeks, members of Pan's People (Louise Clarke, Felicity "Flick" Colby, Barbara "Babs" Lord, Pearson, Andrea "Andi" Rutherford and Wilde) started to appear on the programme separately to the Go-Jos. Pan's People were then selected by the BBC over the Go-Jos when they chose a group to be the resident troupe. The Go-Jos' final Top Of The Pops performance was in June 1968 dancing to "Jumping Jack Flash" by The Rolling Stones. July 1968 to April 1976 – Pan's People As with the Go-Jos, in the first eighteen months of the Pan's People era the dancers were not a weekly fixture on the programme. However, due to group fan mail and good viewing figures, by 1970 the group was on nearly every week. Their profile was raised to such a degree they were "transformed from jobbing dancers to Thursday-night superstars". Pay was not high, they were paid the minimum equity rate of £56 per week. One of the original Pan's People dancers, Colby, became the full-time choreographer in 1971. Colby spoke of the dancing – "They weren't Broadway-standard routines...we were definitely doing watercolours, not oil paintings." May to October 1976 – Ruby Flipper In early 1976, the last remaining of the early members of Pan's People, Ruth Pearson announced her retirement, leaving just four members all of whom who had joined within the last four years; Cherry Gillespie, Mary Corpe, Lee Ward and Sue Menhenick. Rather than continue with this line up or add additional members, it was decided by Colby and BBC production staff to replace this group with a male and female group created for the programme, Ruby Flipper, choreographed by Colby and managed by Colby with Pearson. Lee Ward left shortly after this decision was made, reportedly saying regarding the change "It's a big mistake. Men rush home to watch sexy ladies. They do not want to see other men.". Rehearsals for this new group started in March 1976, and the group began appearing on Top Of The Pops in May 1976. Whilst producers were aware of the switch to the new group, Bill Cotton, the then head of the light entertainment unit of which Top Of The Pops was part, was not. This group started as a seven-piece with three men (Gavin Trace, Floyd Pearce and Phil Steggles) and four women (Menhenick, Gillespie, Patti Hammond and Lulu Cartwright). Corpe was not invited to join the new troupe. Trace, Pearce, Steggles and Cartwright joined following open auditions, Hammond, an established dancer, was invited to join to complete the "look" following a later individual audition. Colby viewed this gender-mixed group as an opportunity to develop more physical routines including lifts., more duets and generally not have the whole group at each performance. However, by August the BBC had decided to terminate the group due to perceived unpopularity and being "... out of step with viewers". Their final appearance was in October 1976 (by this time Trace and Gillespie had already left, reducing Ruby Flipper to five members), with the senior management insisting on a replacement all-female grouping. Flick Colby recalled of this time "Bill Cotton called me in and said the British public didn’t want to see black men dancing with white women...I argued, but he told me to form another all-girl group or I was out." November 1976 to October 1981 – Legs & Co The group created to replace Ruby Flipper was Legs & Co, reverting to an all-female line-up, and once more choreographed by Colby. Three of the six in the initial line-up (Menhenick, Cartwight and Hammond) were taken from Ruby Flipper. with Rosie Hetherington, Gill Clarke and Pauline Peters making up the six. Despite being an all-female group, on occasion one or more male dancers were brought in, notably Pearce several times. During their run, the group covered the transition from Disco to Punk, Electronic and Modern Romantic music. Notably, they danced to two Sex Pistols tracks. December 1981 to September 1983 – Zoo By late 1981, Legs & Co (by this time Anita Chellamah had replaced Peters) had become more integrated into the studio audience, rather than performing set-piece routines, as a result of the 'party atmosphere' brought in by Michael Hurll. Also by this time Colby was particularly keen to work once more with male dancers; feeling it time for a change, Legs & Co's stint was ended, and a twenty-member dance troupe (ten male, ten female), named Zoo was created, with a set of performers drawn from the pool of twenty each week. Colby was now credited as "Dance Director". Three members of previous troupes, Menhenick, Corpe and Chellamah, made at least one appearance each during the Zoo period. The dancers now chose their own clothes, moving away from the synchronised appearance of previous troupes. October 1983 to 2006 – After Zoo By the early 1980s, record companies were offering the BBC free promotional videos, meaning dance troupes no longer fulfilled their original purpose. Zoo's run ended in 1983, and with it the use of dance troupes on Top Of The Pops. After the demise of Zoo, the audience took a more active role, often dancing in more prominent areas such as behind performing acts on the back of the stage, and on podiums. However, in addition the show also employed so-called cheerleaders to lead the dancing. Dance Troupe chronology Go-Jos' first performance: ' 19 November 1964 – Dancing to "Baby Love" by The Supremes '''Pan's People first performance (three of the dancers, independently contracted): ' April 1968 – Dancing to "Young Girl" by Gary Puckett & The Union Gap or "Respect" by Aretha Franklin 'Pan's People's first performance (as the six-piece group of early 1968): ' 30 May 1968 – Dancing to "U.S. Male" by Elvis Presley 'Go-Jos' final performance: ' 27 June 1968 – Dancing to "Jumping Jack Flash" by The Rolling Stones 'Pan's People's final performance: ' 29 April 1976 – Dancing to "Silver Star" by The Four Seasons 'Ruby Flipper's first performance: ' 6 May 1976 – Dancing to "Can't Help Falling In Love" by The Stylistics 'Ruby Flipper's final performance: ' 14 October 1976 – Dancing to "Play That Funky Music" by Wild Cherry 'Legs & Co's first performance (credited as Ruby Flipper & Legs & Co): ' 21 October 1976 – Dancing to "Queen Of My Soul" by Average White Band 'Legs & Co's first performance (credited as Legs & Co): ' 11 November 1976 – Dancing to "Spinning Rock Boogie" by Hank C. Burnette 'Legs & Co's final performance: ' 29 October 1981 – Dancing to "Favourite Shirts (Boy Meets Girl)" by Haircut 100 'Zoo's first performance: ' 5 November 1981 – Dancing to "Twilight" by E.L.O. 'Zoo's final performance: ' 29 September 1983 – Dancing to "What I Got Is What You Need" by Unique Theme music For much of the 1960s the show's theme music was an organ-based instrumental track, also called "Top of the Pops", by the Dave Davani Four. * 1 January 1964 to ?: Instrumental percussion piece written by Johnnie Stewart and Harry Rabinowitz and performed by drummer Bobby Midgly. * 1965 to 1966: Dave Davani Four's "Top of the Pops" with the Ladybirds on backing vocal harmonies. Originally the opening theme, this was later played as a closing theme from 1966 up until 1970. * 20 January 1966 to 13 November 1969: Unknown instrumental guitar track. * 27 November 1969 to 29 October 1970: Unknown brass track played over colour titles with a voiceover proclaiming, "Yes! It's number one! It's Top of the Pops!" There was no TOTP on 20 November 1969 due to the Apollo 12 Moon landing. * 5 November 1970 to 14 July 1977: Led Zeppelin's "Whole Lotta Love" based on the CCS release, but specially re-recorded by CCS with the same personnel from their first album, playing a 40-second version. * 21 July 1977 to 29 May 1980: No opening theme tune: A contemporary chart song was played over the countdown stills. "Whole Lotta Love" featured only in Christmas editions, the 800th edition from 26 July 1979 and the voice-over only edition from 22 November 1979. * 7 August 1980 to 2 July 1981: No opening theme tune: The CCS version of "Whole Lotta Love" was played over some of the images of the featured artists and during the countdown stills in the Top 30 and Top 20 sections which were moved later on in the programme. From the edition of 7 August 1980 to the edition of 2 July 1981, "Whole Lotta Love" was only heard during the chart rundowns. * 9 July 1981 to 27 March 1986: "Yellow Pearl" by Phil Lynott was commissioned as the new theme music. From 1983 to 1984, a re-recording of "Yellow Pearl" was played over the chart rundown and a soft rock version from 1984 to 1986. * 3 April 1986 to 26 September 1991: "The Wizard", a composition by Paul Hardcastle. * 3 October 1991 to 26 January 1995: "Now Get Out of That" composed by Tony Gibber. * 2 February 1995 to 8 August 1997 (except 27 June & 25 July 1997) and 10 October 1997: the theme was a track called "Red Hot Pop" composed by Vince Clarke of Erasure. * 27 June and 25 July 1997 then 15 August 1997 to 24 April 1998 (Except 10 October 1997): No theme tune: The opening of the first song of the episode was played under the titles and a song from the top 20 was played under the chart rundown. * 1 May 1998 to 21 November 2003, updated, drum and bass version of Led Zeppelin's "Whole Lotta Love" by Ben Chapman. * 28 November 2003 to 30 July 2006 and until 2012 for TOTP2 and Xmas specials: A remixed version of "Now Get Out Of That" by Tony Gibber. * 25 December 2013 to present for Top of the Pops Christmas and New Year Specials – A mix of both the 1970s "Whole Lotta Love" theme and the 1998 remix. Missing episodes Due to the BBC's former policy of deleting old programmes, the vast majority of the episodes from the programme's history prior to 1976 have been lost, including the only live appearance by the Beatles. Of the first 500 episodes (1964–73), only about 20 complete recordings remain in the BBC archives, and the majority of these are from 1969 onwards. The earliest surviving footage dates from 26 February 1964, and consists of performances by Billy J. Kramer and the Dakotas and the Dave Clark Five. Some programmes exist only partially (largely performances that were either pre-recorded or re-used in later editions). There are also two examples of rehearsal footage, which are both from 1965, one which includes Alan Freeman introducing the Seekers, and another with Sandie Shaw rehearsing "Long Live Love" —both believed to be for the end-of-year Christmas Special. There are also cases of shows that only exist in their raw, unedited form. The oldest complete episode in existence was originally transmitted on [[Boxing Day] in 1967 (only four complete recordings from the 1960s survive, two of which have mute presenter links). The most recent that is not held is dated 8 September 1977. All editions after this date exist in full. Some off-air recordings, made by fans at home with a microphone in front of the TV speaker, exist in varying quality, including The Jimi Hendrix Experience performing a live version of "Hey Joe" in December 1966. Some segments of TOTP which have been wiped by the BBC do survive in some form owing to having been included in other programmes, either by the BBC itself or by foreign broadcasters. The only surviving footage of The Beatles on the programme, for instance, comes from its re-use in episode one of 1965 Doctor Who serial The Chase. Additionally a number of recordings are believed to exist in private collections. The programme was forced off the air for several weeks by industrial action by the Musicians' Union in both 1974 and 1980. Spin-offs Top of the Pops has a sister show called TOTP2 which uses archive footage from as early as the late 1960s. It began on 17 September 1994. The early series were narrated by Johnnie Walker, before Steve Wright took over as narrator. In summer 2004 BBC Two's controller, Roly Keating, announced that it was being "rested". Shortly after UKTV G2 began showing re-edited versions of earlier programmes with re-recorded dialogue. Finally after a two-year break TOTP2 returned to the BBC Two schedules for a new series on Saturday, 30 September 2006, in an evening timeslot. It was still narrated by Steve Wright and featured a mixture of performances from the TOTP archive and newly recorded performances. The first edition of this series featured new performances by Razorlight and Nelly Furtado recorded after the final episode of Top of the Pops. In 2009 Mark Radcliffe took over as narrator. Aired on BBC Radio 1 between the mid-1990s and late 2001 was Top of the Pops: The Radio Show which went out every Sunday at 3 pm just before the singles chart, and was presented by Jayne Middlemiss and Scott Mills. It later reappeared on the BBC World Service in May 2003 originally presented by Emma B, where it continues to be broadcast weekly in an hourly format, now presented by Kim Robson and produced by former BBC World Service producer Alan Rowett. The defunct channel Play UK created two spin offs; TOTP+ Plus and TOTP@Play (2000–2001) (until mid-2000, this show was called The Phone Zone and was a spin-off from BBC Two music series The O-Zone). BBC Choice featured a show called TOTP The New Chart (5 December 1999 – 26 March 2000) and on BBC Two TOTP+ (8 October 2000 – 26 August 2001) which featured the TOTP @ Play studio and presenters. This is not to be confused with the UK Play version of the same name. A more recent spin-off (now ended) was Top of the Pops Saturday hosted originally by Fearne Cotton and Simon Grant, and its successor Top of the Pops Reloaded. This was shown on Saturday mornings on BBC One and featured competitions, star interviews, video reviews and some Top of the Pops performances. This was aimed at a younger audience and was part of the CBBC Saturday morning line-up. This was to rival CD:UK at the same time on ITV. Send-ups A number of performers have sent up the format in various ways. Mainly this has been performers who disliked the mime format of the show, often as a more effective protest against this rather than just refusing to appear. * When Fairport Convention appeared to promote their 1969 hit "Si Tu Dois Partir", drummer Dave Mattacks wore a T-shirt printed "MIMING". * When The Smiths appeared on the show to perform their single "This Charming Man", lead singer Morrissey was unhappy about having to lip-sync and so held a bunch of gladioli on the stage instead of a microphone. * In 1977, Australian punk band the Saints appeared when their minor hit "This Perfect Day" made the lower reaches of the chart. Singer Chris Bailey deliberately mimed the lyrics out of time before continuing to sing after allowing the microphone to fall out of his hand. Meanwhile, guitarist Ed Kuepper stood stock still, staring blankly away from the camera whilst strumming intermittently at a fraction of the fast pace of the guitar on the record. * During their performance of "Tom Hark" in 1980, the drummer for the Piranhas used plastic fish instead of drum sticks. * Northern Irish punk band Stiff Little Fingers appeared a few times on the show and each time didn't take it seriously. Normally singer Jake Burns would pull silly faces and flirt with the camera while playing. Drummer Jim Reilly would purposely hit the drums in a repetitive manner that didn't match up with the song and at times would pull the drum kit apart before the song was finished. And once, while playing the song "Just Fade Away", Reilly played a bodhrán rather than drums. * While performing their 1982 hit "Jackie Wilson Said (I'm in Heaven When You Smile)", the band Dexy's Midnight Runners were seen performing in front of a projection of the darts player Jocky Wilson instead of soul singer Jackie Wilson. Dexy's frontman Kevin Rowland later said in an interview that the use of the Jocky Wilson picture was his idea and not a mistake by the programme makers as is sometimes stated. * Frankie Goes To Hollywood performed one of the many 1984 performances of their hit "Two Tribes" with bassist Mark O'Toole playing drums whilst drummer Ped Gill played bass. * After The Bluebells' hit "Young at Heart" unexpectedly reached number one in 1993, nine years after the song's original release, the band reunited after having spent many years disbanded to play the song several times on the show where they parodied various other famous acts of the time such as Shabba Ranks and 2 Unlimited, one performance including lead singer Ken McCluskey pretending to play or scratch records on a "Bluebells Disco" DJ deck erected in front of the stage. The performance from 25 March is also remembered for an unusual camera technique where a camera was fixed to the bow of the violinist, Bobby Valentino, leading to several fast and humorous shots of the bow being used. * When Oasis mimed to "Whatever" on Top of the Pops in 1994, one of the cello players from the symphony was replaced by rhythm guitarist Bonehead, who clearly had no idea how the instrument should be played. Towards the end of the song, he gave up the pretence and started using the bow to conduct. A woman plays his rhythm guitar. On another occasion Liam walked away from the microphone and chewed gum during a 2005 performance of "Lyla". * Faith No More lead singer Mike Patton also showed he was obviously miming a performance by sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth during close-up shots. Also, their 1997 performance of "Ashes to Ashes" on the show featured Robin Guy (of the band Sack Trick) on drums instead of their actual drummer. He apparently wore a "Puffy" mask as a joke in reference to Faith No More's actual drummer, Mike "Puffy" Bordin. Mike Patton can be seen giving Guy the finger during the performance, supposedly because the mask fell off (or was taken off on purpose) as soon as the performance started. *Singer Les Gray of Mud went on stage to perform with a ventriloquist dummy during the performance of "Lonely This Christmas" and had the dummy lip-synch to the voice-over in the middle of the song. *During Mott the Hoople's performance of their single "Roll Away the Stone" in 1973, drummer Dale Griffin plays with oversized drumsticks. * For Orbital's debut TOTP performance they just stood around, occasionally leaning forward to press a button on their sequencers. One of their machines had its power plug deliberately draped across it, to show the equipment wasn't even plugged in. *EMF appeared on the show with one of the guitarists strumming along while wearing boxing gloves. * In Blur's performance of "Charmless Man" in 1996, Dave Rowntree decided to play with oversized drumsticks, while Graham Coxon played a mini guitar.YouTube – Broadcast Yourself * In Green Day's first Top of the Pops appearance in 1994, the band played the song "Welcome to Paradise". Frontman Billie Joe Armstrong wore an otherwise plain white T-shirt with the phrase "Who am I fooling anyway?" handwritten on it, most likely a reference to his own miming during the performance. He could also be seen not playing his guitar during the instrumental bridge in the song. *The performance of "Maggie May" by Rod Stewart and the Faces featured John Peel miming on mandolin. Near the end of the song, Rod and the Faces begin to kick around a football. This is despite the fact that the music can be still heard playing in the background.YouTube – Broadcast Yourself * Eels performed "Novocaine for the Soul" playing on toy instruments, which they then trashed. * The Cure were known for their abhorrence for miming their songs whilst on TOTP and on several occasions made it obvious they were not playing their parts – using such stunts as playing guitar left-handed, miming very badly out of synch and dressing their instruments up in clothes. * During "Sing" by Travis, a pie fight broke out which aped the music video of the song. Even though the members of the band got involved, the music still played in the background. * Ambient house group The Orb notably sat and played chess while an edited version of their 39:57-minute single "Blue Room" played in the background. * Depeche Mode's performance of "Barrel of a Gun" in 1997 featured famous Dutch photographer and director Anton Corbijn who mimed playing the drums. Also Tim Simenon (who produced the album the song appeared on) mimed playing keyboards along with Andy Fletcher. * When The Cuban Boys performed "Cognoscenti vs. Intelligentsia" at the end of 1999, a performance which was reportedly unbroadcast, the band wearing labcoats, covered in cobwebs. The performance came during the song's peak in popularity, which grew extreme reactions, both positive and negative. * In Nirvana's only appearance on the show, Kurt Cobain deliberately sang their 1991 hit "Smells like Teen Spirit" in a low monotonous voice (he later claimed to be impersonating Morrissey) and the guitarists waved their guitars around above their heads during the famous guitar intro of the song. * When the Boomtown Rats performed "Rat Trap" on the show, Bob Geldof mimed playing a candelabra with a saxophone mouthpiece over the opening saxophone part, rather than pretend to play an actual instrument, and seems to be deliberately over-exaggerating his movements. During the same performance the band ripped up pictures of John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John at the beginning of the song to celebrate having replaced "Summer Nights" (from the soundtrack of Grease) at number one. International versions Europe The TOTP format was sold to RTL in Germany in the 1990s, and aired on Saturday afternoons. It was very successful for a long time, with a compilation album series and magazine. However, in 2006 it was announced that the German show would be ending. The Italian version (first broadcast on Rai 2 and later on Italia 1) also ended in 2006. In February 2010 the show returned on Rai 2, and was broadcast for two seasons before being cancelled again in October 2011. The French version of the show ended by September 2006. The Dutch version of the show continued to run on BNN until the end of December 2006. BBC Prime used to broadcast re-edited episodes of the BBC version, the weekend after it was transmitted in the UK. Ireland began transmitting Top of the Pops in November 1978 on RTÉ2. This was the UK version being transmitted at the same time as on BBC. The broadcasts ceased in late 1993. United States and Canada Top of the Pops had short-lived fame in the United States. In 1987, the CBS television network decided to try an American version of the show. It was hosted by Nia Peeples and even showed performances from the BBC version of the programme. The show was presented on late Friday nights as part of CBS Late Night, and lasted almost a year. In 2002, BBC America presented the BBC version of Top of the Pops as part of their weekend schedule. The network would get the episodes one week after they were transmitted in the UK. BBC America then tinkered with the show by cutting a few minutes out of each show and moving it to a weekday time slot. On 23 January 2006, Lou Pearlman made a deal to bring Top of the Pops back to the airwaves in the United States. It was expected to be similar to the 1987 version, but it would also utilise the Billboard magazine music charts, most notably the Hot 100 chart. It was supposed to be planned for a possible 2006 or 2007 launch, but with several lawsuits against Lou and his companies (which resulted in his conviction in 2008), as well as the cancellation of the UK version, the proposed US project never went forward. On 19 August 2006, VH1 aired the UK series' final episode. The United States had its own similar series, American Bandstand, which aired nationally on ABC from 1957 to 1987 (although it would continue in first-run syndication until 1988 and end its run on USA in 1989). Similar series also included Soul Train (1970–2006, featuring R&B artists), Club MTV (1986–92, featuring Dance Music acts; hosted by Downtown Julie Brown, an alumnus of TOTP as part of the show's last dance troupe Zoo) and Solid Gold (1980–88; like the early TOTP, it also used dance troupes). Canada's version of this (mostly of American Bandstand and Soul Train) was Electric Circus (1988–2003) on MuchMusic, which was also seen in the USA through MuchMusic USA. It had a national chart (mostly of dance music and some pop) as well as live performances, and was based on a local late '70s programme in Toronto called CITY-TV Boogie. New Zealand The Top of the Pops brand has also been exported to New Zealand which for many years had to rely on music-video only shows to demonstrate its Top 20 (as well as the occasional season of the UK version of TOTP) as the world's top acts found New Zealand just too far away from the major markets to visit regularly. This all changed in 2002 when the New Zealand government suggested a voluntary New Zealand music quota on radio (basically a threat that if the stations did not impose a quota themselves then one would be imposed on them). This worked and suddenly the amount of indigenous music played on radio stations increased, as did the number of New Zealand hits in the top 20. Therefore, a new version of a show like Top of the Pops became feasible for the first time, and the show was commissioned by Television New Zealand. The show was Executive Produced by David Rose, managing director and owner of Satellite Media and began in early 2004 with host Alex Behan. The hour-long show (as opposed to the 30-minute UK version) which is broadcast at 5 pm on Saturdays on TV2 (New Zealand) contains a mixture of songs recorded on a sound stage in the Auckland CBD, as well as performances from the international versions of the show. The New Zealand Top 20 singles and Top 10 albums are also featured. Alex stayed as host for two years before Bede Skinner took over. Despite a popular fan base in early 2006 TVNZ announced that Top of the Pops has been axed and ideas for new music shows are currently being considered. Free-to-air music channel C4 then picked up the UK version of 'Top of the Pops and aired it on Saturdays at 8 pm with a repeat screening on Thursdays. However, since the UK version has recently been axed itself, this arrangement has obviously now ended. Africa, Asia and the Middle East An edited version of the UK show was shown on BBC Prime, the weekend after UK transmission. In addition, a licensed version was shown on the United Arab Emirates-based MBC 2 television channel. This version consisted of parts of the UK version, including the Top 10 charts, as well as live performances by Arabic pop singers. Latin America A complete version of the UK show was shown on People+Arts, two weeks after the UK transmission. Compilation albums A number of compilation albums using the Top of the Pops brand have been issued over the years. The first one to reach the charts was BBC TV's The Best of Top of the Pops on the Super Beeb record label in 1975, which reached number 21. Starting in 1968 and carrying on through the 1970s a rival series of Top of the Pops albums were produced, however these had no connection with the television series except for its name. They were a series of budget cover albums of current chart hits recorded by anonymous session singers and musicians released on the Hallmark record label. They had initially reached the charts but were later disallowed due to a change in the criteria for entering the charts. These albums continued to be produced until the early 1980s, when the advent of compilation albums featuring the original versions of hits, such as the Now That's What I Call Music! series, led to a steep decline in their popularity. In the 1990s, the BBC Top of the Pops brand was again licensed for use in a tie-in compilation series. Starting in 1995 with Sony Music's Columbia Records label, these double disc collections moved to the special marketing arm of PolyGram / Universal Music Group TV, before becoming a sister brand of the Now That's What I Call Music! range in the EMI / Virgin / Universal joint venture. Similarly to the roles of Top of the Pops on BBC One and BBC Two in the late 1990s and early 2000s, the compilation albums range featured current hits for the main series and classic hits (such as '70s Rock) for the "Top of the Pops 2" spin-offs. The Top of the Pops brand has now been licensed by EMI who released a compilation series in 2007–08, with one CD for each year that Top of the Pops was running. The boxset for the entire series of 43 discs was released 7 July 2008. A podcast supporting the release of the boxset featuring interviews with Mark Goodier, Miles Leonard, Malcolm McLaren and David Hepworth is available. Number One in the Compilation Charts These albums in the series reached No. 1: * '''Top of the Pops 1 (Columbia Records, 1995) * Top of the Pops '99 – Volume 2 (Universal Music TV, 1999) * Top of the Pops 2000 – Volume Two (BBC Music / Universal Music TV, 2000) ''Top of the Pops'' magazine ''Top of the Pops'' magazine has been running since February 1995, and filled the void in the BBC magazine portfolio where ''Number One'' magazine used to be. It began much in the mould of ''Q'' magazine, then changed its editorial policy to directly compete with popular teen celebrity magazines such as Smash Hits and Big, with free sticker giveaways replacing Brett Anderson covers. A July 1996 feature on the Spice Girls coined the famous "Spice" nicknames for each member (Baby, Ginger, Posh, Scary and Sporty) that stayed with them throughout their career as a group and beyond. The BBC announced that the magazine would continue in publication despite the end of the television series, and is still running. An earlier Top of the Pops magazine appeared briefly in the mid-1970s. Mud drummer Dave Mount sat reading an edition throughout a 1975 appearance on the show. In popular culture * The Scottish punk band the Rezillos lampooned the show as a vehicle for vapid commercialism and for paying little or no attention to talented, unknown bands, in their song "Top of the Pops." The band performed the song on the programme twice when it entered the charts. * The Justified Ancients of Mu Mu (who later became the KLF) sampled nearly three minutes of Top of the Pops on their album 1987. * A 2001 episode of Tweenies featured a parody of Top of the Pops, complete with Max imitating Jimmy Savile. The episode was unintententionally repeated in January 2013, and received 216 complaints. * The #6 track of The Kinks' eighth studio album Lola Versus Powerman and the Moneygoround, Part One is called "Top of the Pops" and narrates the path to stardom by reaching #1 in the music charts. * The Goodies episode Superstar contained a spoof edition of Top of the Pops. Entrance to the show was protected by barbed wire and machine guns with a poster declaring Tonight Girls Only. Must be over 16 and under 17. With Big Knockers. It also featured an impersonation of Jimmy Savile by John Peel. * The Comedy Sketch Series The Two Ronnies did a parody of Top of the Pops in 1982 called "Crop of the Flops". It featured satires of many music acts at the time as well as Ronnie Barker and Ronnie Corbett both impersonating Jimmy Savile. Licensing In May 2006, following a special Red Hot Chili Peppers concert recorded in the car park of BBC Television Centre, Hammersmith and Fulham Council (which governs the area the centre is located) informed the BBC that in order to legally conform to an Act of Parliament which came into force in 2004 they needed to have a special licence to continue to admit members of the public to any future performances. Before the matter was resolved the BBC requested the assistance of their own staff members to fill-in as audience members for this and other music shows. DVDs In 2004 there was a DVD released called Top of the Pops 40th Anniversary 1964–2004 DVD. It features live performances, containing one song for each year, except 1966. (Two tracks from 1965 are featured instead). Also included as extras are seven opening titles, most notably the one with the flying coloured LP's from 1981. This title sequence had Phil Lynott's song "Yellow Pearl" as the theme. The 1986 and 1989 titles are also featured, with Paul Hardcastle's hit "The Wizard" as the theme. This DVD was to celebrate 40 years since the show started. There was also a DVD quiz released in 2007 called The Essential Music Quiz. There was also a DVD in 2001 called Summer 2001, a sister DVD to the album of the same name. See also * Johnnie Stewart (Creator and original producer) * ''Revolver'' (TV series) * Alright Now * ''The Tube'' (TV series) * The Old Grey Whistle Test * Ready Steady Go! References Further reading * Blacknell, Steve. The Story of Top of the Pops. Wellingborough, Northants: Patrick Stephens, 1985 * Gittens, Ian. Top Of The Pops: Mishaps, Miming and Music: True Adventures of TV's No.1 Pop Show. London: BBC, 2007 * Seaton, Pete with Richard Down. The Kaleidoscope British Television Music & Variety Guide II: Top Pop: 1964–2006. Dudley: Kaleidoscope Publishing, 2007 * Simpson, Jeff. Top of the Pops: 1964–2002: it's still number one, its Top of the Pops! London: BBC, 2002 External links * * * Category:Top of the Pops Category:1964 British television programme debuts Category:2006 British television programme endings Category:British music television programmes Category:1964 in British music Category:1960s British music television series Category:1970s British music television series Category:1980s British music television series Category:1990s British music television series Category:2000s British music television series Category:2010s British music television series Category:1960s in British music Category:1970s in British music Category:1980s in British music Category:1990s in British music Category:2000s in British music Category:2010s in British music Category:BBC Television programmes Category:CBS network shows Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Lost BBC episodes Category:Pop music television series Category:British music chart television programmes Category:English-language television programs Category:Jimmy Savile Category:1964 television series debuts Category:2006 television series endings